Beneath A Moonless Sky
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Dark!Loki/OC/Bruce - Title may change. Slight AU. Diana Scott is an avid fangirl of the Avengers and is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest "recruit". Once Loki gets wind of not only her broad knowledge of him and the Avengers, but her infatuation with him, he becomes obsessed with using her to his advantage.
1. Phil Wants To Talk About The Avengers

**For those of you who have read my other Avengers fic 'Maybe I'm Afraid', I don't know when I'll be updating it… Sorry for that, but perhaps this will make up for it? I don't know when I'll be updating this fic or any of my others, though, so…**

**Also, please excuse Diana's total weirdness in this chapter and any OOC-ness. XD**

"She's dangerous," Fury stated, his eye boring into Coulson's.

Phil sighed and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Director," he started, "she's not dangerous. In fact, she could be our greatest asset."

"How so?"

"She knows a lot about him, about both of them." Fury raised an eyebrow. "More than we could hope to find out on our own, sir. If she were to tell us what she knows, we may have a better chance of understanding his next move."

The director nodded silently, his lips pressed firmly together. "Take two agents with you in case she decides not to cooperate."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I'm going to a business meeting, Diana," Mom said as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "I should be back by ten, at the latest."

I smiled and nodded, resting my head against the back of the sofa. "Alright."

"Don't cook anything," she warned me before stepping out of the house.

"I know, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. And bring the dog in, okay?"

I nodded absently, letting the instruction pass through one ear and go out through the other. The front door closed abruptly, the lock clicking into place. T.V. remote in hand, I pressed the power button and searched through the major movie channels in the hopes of finding a remotely interesting program to watch.

Suddenly, I sat up with a gasp and a wide grin on my face. Scrambling madly off the couch, I rushed to the movie cabinet we kept nearby the T.V.. I ran a finger down the spines of the movie cases that were sorted alphabetically, my eyes immediately going to the "T"s.

"Where are you," I whispered excitedly to myself. "Where are- Yes!"

My fingers wrapped around the movie of choice and pulled it from the cabinet, pulling apart the plastic flaps and taking the actual DVD from its case. With a euphoric grin on my face, I pressed the power button on the DVD player and watched as the disc holder slid out from its enclosure. I excitedly put the DVD in its place and watched as the disc holder slid back into the player.

"Tom Hiddleston, darling, here I come," I whispered.

* * *

"Sir, the target is in sight," Clint Barton whispered into his walkie-talkie.

On the other side of the street, in his sleek, black Corvette, Agent Coulson set his jaw and told the younger agent to wait. "I want to try a more domestic approach."

"But sir-"

"You will wait for my signal, Barton. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Barton growled in response.

Phil closed his eyes for the briefest of moments before opening his car door and striding across the street. He straightened his black suit jacket across his chest and knocked politely on the front door of the average-looking house he stood in front of. From inside the house, Coulson could hear the sound of a very familiar god and an equally familiar female scientist.

"What on Earth?" he muttered, thoroughly confused.

The door suddenly opened, revealing to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent a teenage girl who had a slight smile on her face and short, dark brown hair that just brushed her jawline. Her brown-tinted green eyes stared silently up at him as her smile slowly faded away.

"Phil?" she whispered, brows drawing together in confusion.

The agent mirrored the girl's confused look, before he remembered just how much the girl knew about the Avengers Initiative and everyone concerning it. He cleared his throat and smiled kindly down at the girl. "Miss Scott, I'm Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I'd like to speak to you about the Avengers."

* * *

"The Avengers?" I echoed, somewhat shocked.

I stumbled silently back from the door, hardly daring to breathe or believe what was happening. _They're not real, Diana, _I told myself. _They're not real, they're just totally bad-ass comic book characters. You're hallucinating- no, dreaming. You're dreaming. It's okay._

"Miss Scott, are you alright?"

I turned my head to the side to see Phil Coulson gently gripping my elbow with concern written across his face. In a rush, my infatuation with him and every single male member of the Avengers invaded my mind.

I shook my head and closed my eyes tight. "Not possible, not possible," I breathed.

"Miss Scott?"

"This isn't real," I hissed. "It can't be real."

"Miss Scott, please. Why don't we have a seat and chat for a bit?"

I ripped my arm from the man's grasp. "Don't touch me," I snarled. "I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but you better stop now."

The man pretending to be Phil Coulson stared at me for a moment, hesitation, confusion, and concern in his eyes. "Miss Scott, I can assure you that this isn't a joke."

"Phil Coulson doesn't exist!" I screeched. "Not him, not Thor, not Loki, none of them!"

"Barton, Romanoff, come in," the man ordered into his walkie-talkie. "_Now_."

The world around me tilted to one side for a moment, making me lose my balance and crash into the sofa. The Phil impersonator started forward to help me, but I scrambled backwards and onto the floor. Behind him, a Clint-lookalike and a Natasha-lookalike came through the door. "Natasha" had her gun held firmly in both hands and "Clint" had his bow in hand and looked ready to shoot an arrow through my skull at any moment.

I tried to say they were a hallucination, but my tongue felt thick and heavy in my mouth. My vision grew black and fuzzy around the edges before diminishing completely and I knew no more.

**So yeah… Reviews are greatly appreciated and are rewarded with a plushie of your favorite Avengers character. XD**

**-Artemis**


	2. Diana Assualts Nick Fury

**I'm really excited about this story, so I'm hoping to get as many chapters up as possible. XD**

**Thanks to Anilmathiel, AnimeOtakuBara, asnanime, Catherine Wright,** **DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood, KatanaNightengale, kenzerooni, and my darling Norrieo for story alerting. Thanks to Anilmathiel, DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood, , Nausicaa of the Spirits, Norrieo, and Phantom-Of-The-Opera-Rules for faving.**

**SydneyXx: Thank you, darling. Your wish is granted.**

**asnanime: Thanks! And I intend to fangirl to my heart's content. XD**

**Norrieo: Thanks, my dear. But you seriously think you can out-obsess Loki against me? *laughs* I highly doubt that, but if you really want to go there, who am I to stop you? XD**

**And I've seen it twice, for your information. (Not enough money to see it more than that.) However, I've seen Thor too many times to count. If you saw my tumblr… Well, I'll let you figure that one out. ;D**

**LucyHiddleston8D: First things first, I love the name. Second, your Loki plushie is in the mail. (It's totally droolworthy!) XD**

**Anilmathiel: You all have such awesome names! And thanks. XD**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood: Dude, so could I! Tom is just such an amazing actor, not to mention an amazing man. ;D**

**Also, I apologize for OOCness. Fury is oddly hard for me to write IC…**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, or involved with Marvel in any way, shape, or form. Therefore I don't own Bruce or Loki. Or Tom Hiddleston. (Dammit!)**

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white; white ceilings, white walls, white lights. I groaned and squinted my eyes against the harshness of the fluorescent lights. Nothing around me looked familiar, it actually looked like sick bay from Star Trek.

"This is definitely _not_ my bedroom," I muttered as I tried to sit up from the white bed I was on.

A wave of nausea overcame me and I leaned against the headboard, eyes closed tight and head aching. I couldn't remember too much from before I blacked out, just bits and pieces. Phil, Hawkeye, Natasha, a movie, but nothing else.

"That was one hell of a dream."

I let my breath out slowly, trying to keep myself calm. I thought back to what "Phil" had said, that he wanted to talk about the Avengers. Why, if he was in fact real, would he waste his time talking to me about the Avengers? I wasn't any more important that any S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and no different than any other overly-obsessed fangirl.

Shaking my head, I turned onto my side. My hands slid beneath my head, curling with the hair at its roots. "I must still be dreaming," I muttered.

With another gentle sigh, I let myself slip back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sound of hissing and a quick blast of air woke me from my sleep. I sat up with a gasp and immediately regretted it. The room spun in circles around me; I groaned and fell backwards on my pillow. "Oh, God," I moaned, eyes clamped closed. "Let's not do that again."

"Are you alright, miss?"

I opened one eye and stared warily in the direction of the soft voice. "Who are you?"

"Allyson Taylor, your nurse."

"Am I in a hospital?"

She stopped for a moment, unsure of how to answer my question. "I suppose so, yes."

"You suppose so? What does that mean?"

"Well, it's-"

"Miss Taylor, you can leave now," a deep voice echoed in the room.

_No, _I thought. _It's not possible._ I turned towards the doorway where I saw the one and only Director Nick Fury. He looked… tired, for some odd reason. "Fury," I whispered, "is not real. He is not real."

"Miss Scott, I'm assuming you know why you're here?"

I gave him a cautious glance, hands balled into fists in case I had to defend myself. "Yeah, I've been kidnapped by some crazy S.H.I.E.L.D. wanna-be's."

The corner of his mouth lifted ever so slightly, but he quickly turned his head after that. "Not exactly, no." His hands rested behind his back as he stepped towards me, arms and shoulders tense.

"Oh? So S.H.I.E.L.D. exists, then, is that it?" I questioned, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

He looked briefly back at me. "Yes, of course it exists."

I snorted and crossed my arms protectively over my chest. "That's bullshit. S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, Loki, none of it exists. I'm not stupid enough to fall for that kind of a trick, _Director Fury,_" I added sarcastically.

"Fury" sighed, bringing his chin to his chest. His one good eye slid closed as he shook his head. "Why did I ever listen to Coulson?" he muttered.

"Coulson? W-What does he have to do with this? He's dea-" I stopped myself mid-word before I said anything else.

The Fury lookalike turned back to me, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I whispered nervously.

"No, you-" He stopped mid-sentence, holding a hand to his left ear. After a few moments, he closed his eye and took a deep breath. "Fury" let his hand fall to his side and he slowly opened his eye and stared blankly at me.

When he stepped towards me with that firm, "don't-disobey-me" look in his eye, I leaned as far away from him as I possibly could. _He looks… insane. _Without a single word, he grabbed my elbow and literally dragged me out of the bed.

"Hey! Let go of me, you freak!" I screeched.

He grimaced, but ignored my pleas as he opened the door and dragged me along with him. I planted my feet firmly on the floor and reached out for the wall corner with my free hand. With a grunt of annoyance, the man pried my fingers off the wall and continued to drag me around through endless hallways that were strangely familiar.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. "Dammit, take your hands off me-"

"Shut up!"

I lashed out with my free hand, bringing my nails down the side of "Fury" 's face. He cried out in rage and tightened his grip on my left arm, taking my right arm in his other hand. I tried to yank my arms from his grasp, but he was at least twice as strong as I was. In an act of desperation, I kicked wildly at his lower body.

"Coulson, get up here _now_!" he growled, trying to keep me from injuring him.

Suddenly, I was twirling through the air and landed hard on my back. I let out an _"oof!" _and closed my eyes, trying not to focus on the pain in my back at that moment. "Don't move," "Fury" said slowly.

I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Look, Mr. I-Want-to-Be-Like-Samuel-Jackson, I don't know what this is, what kind of elaborate hoax you're trying to play on me, but it's not very funny. So why don't you just-"

"Director, what's going on?"

I turned my head to the side to see Phil Coulson running to my side. I sat up slowly, trying to keep all the facts in my head from running together. "Phil" knelt beside me, putting an arm behind my back and helping me to my feet.

"Miss Scott here decided to attack me."

Coulson started to ask me why, but he stopped himself almost immediately. "Director, we have a bit of a crisis."

"What do you mean, 'crisis'?"

"Well," Phil started, "I need Miss Scott's help."

"My help? Why do you need my help?" I squeaked.

I never got my answer; Phil grabbed my wrist and pulled me along after him down the hallway, then into an elevator. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Please, Miss Scott, just calm down. I need your help."

"Yes, you already mentioned that," I retorted. "But _why _do you need my help?"

The elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open; I gasped. It was just like from the movie, it was S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Doctor Eric Selvig was working on very Stark-looking technology that was monitoring the Tesseract while multiple other scientists worked on their own monitor screens.

"You have an extraordinary amount of knowledge on the Tesseract, where it comes from, and a certain few people of interest," Phil explained as he led me towards Dr. Selvig.

"And those people are?"

"The Asgardian Thor and his, um, brother, I believe."

"Loki?"

He nodded. "Doctor Selvig, I have someone here that I think you'd like to talk to."

The doctor looked up from his work, a confused look on his weathered face. His eyes moved up and down my face quickly, then moved to Phil's. "Who's she?"

"Diana Scott. She knows a bit about the Tesseract and where it comes from."

Eric stared at me for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Right. Well any information you have will be more than helpful."

"Good," the agent said with a faint smile. "I'll be back in two hours, Miss Scott. If you need me, just ask the doctor."

And with that, he turned on his heel and left me standing there amongst fictional characters that were suddenly feeling very real.

**So, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter… It's not too good, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit it… Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**-Artemis**


	3. Freedom Is Life's Great Lie

**Thank you to donnabella2k7 for the fav. And thanks to Bunnie.863 and Super Sonic Death Turtle for the story alert. It means a lot that you guys all like my story.**

**Also, new rule. No new chapter unless I get five reviews. Reviews gives me that extra boost of confidence that my story is not crap and tells me that people are genuinely interested in it…**

**Norrieo: Erm, you're welcome? XD**

**I'd have more posters of Tom and Loki, but my mother has forbidden me from having any giant posters of him, etc. Even if she did, though, we probably wouldn't have the money to buy a large poster of Loki or anything… :/**

**Novellum Nerdium: "It's good." My God, that was terribly creative of you, darling. ;D**

**BTW, lines may not be 100% spot-on perfect. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers, something which does not please me. :P**

Over the next two days, I worked with Dr. Selvig and, occasionally, Agent Barton on the Tesseract. They did all the scientific work: research, studies, experiments, while I told the doctor everything I knew about the Tesseract, Asgard, and Loki.

"So, why exactly has Loki gone, uh, 'all psychopathic, damaged soul from Asgard,' as you put it?"

"Loki has always lived in Thor's shadow," I explained. "All his life, he was treated differently from his brother. Despite the fact that Loki and Thor were brothers, people didn't like Loki as they did his brother. They didn't respect him like they did the rest of the royals. I think in his heart, Loki always knew there was something different about him, something that set him apart from Thor, from Odin, from everyone in Asgard."

"Different?"

I sighed. "After Thor was banished to earth as punishment for bringing hundreds of innocent lives into battle with the Frost Giants, Loki discovered that Odin and Frigga were not his true parents. When Loki was a baby, he was abandoned in the temple of the Frost Giants by his own father because he wasn't big enough. So when Odin defeated the Frost Giant king, he found Loki and adopted him.

"But he never told Loki the truth. He lied to him for his entire life, not bothering to tell Loki why he was seen as an outcast sometimes. And so Loki grew up feeling that nothing he did was ever good enough. Then, when Odin fell into the Odinsleep, Loki took over as king of Asgard. The power went straight to his head, along with all his jealousy, anger, and hatred. He tried to kill Thor, as you already know, with the Destroyer."

Eric nodded silently, moving his gaze to mine. "And what, exactly, is the Odinsleep?"

"It's a state of deep sleep where Odin recharges the Odinforce." Eric stared blankly at me. "He falls asleep and gets stronger."

"I take it you have very strong feelings for this character, Loki," Eric said slowly, trying to look busy as he looked over the gamma readings from the Tesseract.

I blushed. "Well, ah, I _suppose_ I do," I mumbled quietly.

He smiled for a brief moment before turning back to his readings. With a soft exhale, I turned away to look at the suddenly very interesting wall.

The next day, Eric engaged me in another conversation about Loki. "So, why do you have such strong feelings for Loki?"

My eyes grew wide and I stuttered awkwardly, trying to think up the right answer. "S-Strong feelings? I… don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you don't? So all of that yesterday about you finding him attractive and all, that means nothing?"

"It means something!"

Eric smiled and returned to his work. "So how exactly do you know about all of this, about S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Tesseract and Loki?"

I thought back to Phil and Fury's suggestion that I not tell anyone of my "broad knowledge" of the Avengers. "Uh, why don't we go take a lunch break?" I suggested hesitantly.

* * *

A few hours later, after Eric had left the room for a quick break, the Tesseract started acting up. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening because I wasn't a scientist or even remotely intelligent, but I figured it couldn't be good because they almost immediately contacted Director Fury.

After Dr. Selvig came back, I filled him in as best I could before a fellow scientist interrupted me and explained what the Tesseract was doing. He went back to his scanners and observed all his readings in silence. I stood awkwardly next to him, figuring if he need any insignificant facts about Loki I would be useful.

* * *

"Talk to me, doctor."

I glanced up from the gamma readings in my hand saw Fury walk into the room. Eric stepped away from the screen and towards the director.

"Director," he started, "the Tesseract's misbehaving."

"That supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all."

They started walking back in my direction as they conversed. I tried to return to the doctor's notes and his measurements of the Tesseract's gamma radiation, but I found that strangely difficult to do.

"The Tesseract's not only active, she's communicating. We turned the power off, she turned it back on."

With a sigh, I returned to my papers and tried to figure just what the Tesseract was doing. The two came to stand beside me; I tried to ignore Fury, but he's a little too tall to ignore sometimes.

"It's nothing harmful," Eric told Fury, "just low amounts of gamma radiation."

"That could be harmful," the director responded dryly.

I smirked, silently agreeing. If gamma radiation could turn shy Bruce Banner into a raging, green monster, then I didn't really want to be anywhere near it. But, lucky me, I got to be right up there, front and center. Yay.

"Where's Agent Barton?" I heard Fury ask.

My cheeks turned slightly red at the question at the mention of his name. "The hawk? He's in his nest, as usual." I glanced at Eric, then down at my hands. Clint was so handsome and bad-ass and sexy- okay, I'll stop now.

Fury stepped away, already engaged in conversation with Clint via comm. My heart rate slowed and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "He scare you?" Eric asked, eyes locked on the Tesseract.

"Sort of. He makes me more nervous than scared, actually."

I watched the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents walk towards the Tesseract. Clint's arms were folded across his chest as he explained his idea of the Asgardian cube to the director. Fury looked almost confused at what Barton was telling him, as if he found what he was saying hard to believe.

Suddenly, a burst of blue sparks and tiny tendrils of lightning erupted from the cube, shooting a chord of light to the empty end of the room. It hit the platform and opened a giant hole in mid-air, showing us a window of stars and galaxies.

Beside me, Eric let out a gasp and watched in awe as the hole spread to the ceiling and suddenly diminished. A blue glow accompanied by tiny fingers of electricity remained on the ceiling as a dee p rumbling filled the room around us.

On the platform, a dark figure took shape in the receding steam. I squinted my eyes, trying to determine what it was. A man, kneeling, in dark robes and black shoulder-length hair holding a golden staff: Loki. His head was bowed and I suddenly realized that very attractive gods of mischief randomly appearing in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was not exactly a natural phenomenon.

I stepped forward slightly, the tiniest of smiles on my face. It was really him, the man I had fallen so hard for. And good Lord, he looked sexier than ever. He slowly got to his feet, steam still rising from his shoulders.

"Sir," Fury shouted, "put down the spear."

Loki looked down at the staff in his hands, then back up with an evil smile. He extended his arm and aimed the staff at a group of scientists. Like with the Tesseract, a beam of light shot from his weapon. I squeaked and fell to the floor with my arms wrapped protectively around my head. The equipment behind me burst into an explosion of sparks.

On either side of the room, agents opened fire on the god with machine guns. I gasped and jumped to my feet, thinking Loki was dead. Instead, he was flying through the air with his staff poised to skewer someone. "Loki, no!" I cried as he impaled an agent with his staff and threw another against the wall.

Within seconds, the men that had opened fire were dead. Clint stepped towards Loki, one fist raised and the other close to his gun holster. Loki turned immediately and easily blocked the agent's punch. I looked away briefly to see Fury grabbing a silver briefcase. _What on earth? _I thought. _Why doesn't he pull a gun while Loki's distracted? That's his job._

"You have heart," I heard Loki murmur.

Turning my gaze back to him, I saw that Clint had drawn his gun, but his gun arm was pinned with one of Loki's and the staff was pointed at the agent's chest. He put the tip of the staff above Clint's heart, watching blue light seep into the marksman's chest.

Barton's eyes became completely black before changing to their original color except for the pupils, which were now the same color as the energy from the Tesseract. Slowly, Clint stood tall and put his gun back in its holster. The god then pressed the point of his staff to a nearby agent who had been uninjured, turning the man into one of his drones. Loki grinned and turned, eyes trained on the retreating figure of Director Fury and the silver briefcase.

"Please don't. I still need that."

"This doesn't need to get any messier," Fury said over his shoulder.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." Fury turned slowly. "I am Loki of Asgard and I come with glorious purpose."

"Loki!" Eric exclaimed from behind me. "Brother of Thor."

Loki growled, eyes flickering from the director to the doctor.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said, one hand raised in submittance.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"You planning to step on us?"

"I come," Loki started with a small smile, "with _glad _tidings of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," the god turned and touched his staff to Eric's chest as the doctor stepped in front of me, "you will know peace."

"You say peace, but I kinda think you mean the other thing."

Loki then turned to me, his smile growing. His eyes moved across my face as he stepped closer, then lowered to the rest of my body. "You are not one of them," he murmured.

I stared into his eyes, feeling my heart rate increase and a sensation of fire travel down my spine and rest in my stomach.

"Fury brought her to me to help me with my research," Eric stated. "She knows a few things about the Tesseract's power, but mostly about you."

"N-Not really," I protested. "Just a few insignificant facts."

"She wouldn't stop talking about how attractive she thinks you are."

Loki's gaze flitted back to mine. "You find me handsome, mortal?"

"Yes," I blurted.

Immediately, I clapped a hand over my mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! One does not simply tell an evil, psychopathic god that you think he's hot! Great way to get yourself killed._

"Sir, we have to go," I heard Barton tell his new leader. "If we stay here much longer, we'll be buried alive."

"He's right. The portal's collapsing in on itself," Eric replied.

Loki turned back to me, the point of his staff close to my heart. "I don't have to use this, do I?" he asked knowingly. When I blushed and looked away, he smiled. "Take care of him," he told Barton with a gesture to Fury.

Clint took his gun from its holster and shot the director, who immediately fell to the ground. Loki stepped around me, his eyes never leaving my face. "You could be useful, mortal. I suggest you come with me." I swallowed nervously, my hands starting to shake. "Unless you wish to become a permanent resident of this burial chamber."

Clint stepped towards me and took my wrist firmly in his hand. The look in his eyes said, "Do as he says or I'll shoot you." He walked after Loki so fast, we were nearly running. As he passed Fury's body, he grabbed the silver briefcase with his free hand and passed it to the doctor.


	4. Do You See Something You Like?

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewd, faved, and alerted this story in my absence. I love each and every one you.**

**Quick warning, Loki says something a little mature in this chapter… Just thought I'd warn you…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki or Phil Coulson, which doesn't exactly please me… ;D**

As we walked, I desperately thought of how I could escape. Did I love Loki? Yes. Was I at least a little excited that he was real and I had met him? Yes. Was I scared out of my mind? Hell yes. He practically radiated evil, which is a little disconcerting when you're not exactly on board with the whole "Yeah, please come on down and take over my country that was founded on freedom. Kettle's just boiled." **(Bonus points to whoever knows where that quote is from. Well, the last bit.)**

I wasn't strong enough to take on Loki or Clint, maybe Eric but I couldn't bear to hurt him. So instead I tried to remember what happened next in the movie. _If I can manage to get in the back seat of that truck when the five of us drive off, then I might be able to jump off while Loki's busy shooting at that helicopter, _I figured silently. Deciding that was my best mode of escape, I relaxed a bit and managed to breathe again.

Once we arrived at what I assumed to be an underground parking lot for S.H.I.E.L.D. staff, I looked around for Agent Hill. She shared a few words with Clint as we passed; I tried to catch her eyes, to somehow let her know that we were both in trouble if she didn't stop them, but she seemed to ignore me. As she walked past us, however, I heard Fury yelling into her earpiece that Barton had turned.

In a flash, Clint dropped my hand and started shooting at the other agent. Eric and the nameless agent got into the truck while Loki sat in the open trunk bed and Clint jumped into the driver's seat. Making an instantaneous decision, I turned and tried to run towards Agent Hill. But my arm was caught in an iron grip and I was yanked backwards into the truck bed. I let out a squeal and tried to hit my captor, which ended with Loki's spear being pressed against my neck and my arms pinned beneath me.

"Do not touch me again," Loki hissed in my ear.

I fought to free myself, stuck between fear and awe. Suddenly, I froze. I felt like ice cold water was racing up my body, coursing through my veins. My heart stopped beating for a moment, before starting up again. I sat up, turned around, and stared straight into Loki's piercing blue eyes. He smiled at me, as if he knew something I didn't.

"My king, I apologize for attacking you."

He nodded slightly in my direction. "You were _misguided_, my dear. But do not ever do it again."

I bowed my head low. "Of course not."

While we spoke, Clint drove through the underground tunnels at a speed that I was sure was unsafe. Behind us, Agent Hill was trying desperately to drive us into the soil walls on either side of us. I gripped the edge of the truck bed as the car swerved dangerously a few times. Loki partially stood and fired a blast of blue energy at another truck driving after us, then sat back down beside me.

I felt my heart beat faster; I wasn't scared of him anymore, just even more attracted to him. I stared unashamedly at his face, never wanting to look at anything but him ever again. He glanced at me for a moment before grinning widely down at me.

"Do you see something you like, Midgardian?"

Unlike my old self, when I was weak and pathetic and shy, I felt strong and confident. With a nod, I replied, "You."

"That is quite bold, coming from a _female _mortal."

I immediately sobered. "Forgive me, my king.

He slid forward towards me, putting his face extremely close to mine. His gaze paralyzed me, making me forget how to think properly. "How much do you desire me?" he whispered. "How much do you wish that I would caress your body into the early hours of the morning, pleasuring you until you pass out from exhaustion?"

My breath hitched in my throat. "Very much so."

Clint slammed on the brakes, throwing the two of us against the back window of the truck. I gasped and immediately pulled away from the god, suddenly very aware of our close proximity. Finally, the truck reached open space and I felt like I could breathe again. I couldn't remember being so glad to see the stars and feel fresh air again.

Above us, Fury started shooting at us from a helicopter hovering in circles in the night sky. I ducked down and suddenly wished I had a gun so I could shoot him in return. The car swerved to the left and started down an old dirt road. The helicopter followed us, bullets coming down on the hood of the truck.

Loki stood and aimed his spear at the helicopter, sending out another blue ball of energy that hit the helicopter's rotor blades. I sighed in relief as the helicopter crashed into the ground, hoping we wouldn't be attacked any longer.

* * *

I didn't know where it was Clint was taking us, but I didn't ask. If Loki wanted me to know, he would have told me. So I sat quietly in the truck bed with the fallen god of mischief and watched the sky slowly turn from black to dark purple to light blue.

Loki had remained silent the entire time, mostly keeping his eyes closed unless the car hit an annoyingly large bump. The car swerved slightly to one side, jarring the god and bringing him from what I assumed was a peaceful rest. Our eyes met for a few moments before I looked away, not wanting to be disrespectful.

My thoughts strayed to what on earth I would be doing now. _Serving Loki, of course, _I thought. _But what exactly is he going to be making me do? _That led to me thinking of a few inappropriate thoughts about the god that I almost immediately tried to eliminate, remembering that he could read minds. My face flushed red and I looked down at my feet in an attempt to look natural.

After a few more hours of driving in the early morning sun (and Loki alternating between ignoring me and staring at me), Clint suddenly stopped the truck and looked out the window at Loki. "Sir?" he asked. "What about the girl?"

"She is with us, Agent Barton," Loki replied.

"I understand sir, but don't you think that…" He stopped himself, trying sort out his thoughts. "Under the circumstances, I think putting her under-"

"Hey!" I cried. "Don't I get a say in this? I would actually prefer not to be 'put under'-"

Loki painfully gripped my upper arm, pulling me against his back and hissing in my ear, "You do not have a say in anything, mortal." And then everything went black.

**Well, this was a lame chapter… For anyone who actually cares, I'm gonna be putting up a Coulson/OC fic called "Enchanted" soon. I don't think he gets enough love, so therefore this fic was created… Oh and when you guys review, tell me who you think Artemis should be with. Bruce or Loki? XD**


	5. You Think You're The Only One?

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood: I'm trying to update faster, so wish me luck for the future!**

**Norrieo: Yeah… I remember you said you thought Loki should have used his little stick of destiny (;D), so I tried to do that. And I like flirty Loki too, but who doesn't?**

**Starpossum: Coulson needs more love, so thanks for being excited. (If that makes sense…)**

**Norrieo: Indeed it was. Kudos to you, girlie! XD**

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin: Oh… Okay… Well, please don't murder me… Yes?**

**NotSoWhimsicalWonderland: Aw, thanks!**

**My thanks go out to the many people who faved and alerted this story already. I love all of you. XD**

**I've got two votes for Loki and two votes for Bruce so far… I have a poll up on my profile (I think), so go and vote!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stan Lee to you? No. See? Problem solved.**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a crumpled heap on a cement floor. Looking around me in a daze, I saw lots of advanced technology, wires, and scientists walking past me as if I didn't exist. I blinked and scrambled to my feet, swaying slightly. Suddenly, Dr. Selvig stepped in front of me with a grin on his unshaven face.

"Doctor!" I cried in surprise.

"Miss Scott. It's nice to see you again."

"Ah, y-you too, sir," I replied.

"Would you please come with me? Loki would like speak with you."

I froze. "What about?"

"He didn't say."

When the doctor turned and started to walk off, I hurriedly followed after him as dozens of possibilities of what might happen to me ran through my mind. Don't worry about it. Your king would never have you do anything that would not please him and your only aim in life is to please him, I thought silently.

* * *

Bruce was being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier by Miss Romanoff, who had handed him five cream files with different names on them. "What are these for?" he asked.

"Inside each of these files is information on the various other people in the Avengers Initiative, plus the guy you're going to help us capture."

With a small nod, Bruce sat down inside the transporter and started leafing through the files. Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America, Loki… The scientist's head shot up, eyes glued to Natasha's face. "Who's Diana Scott?"

Natasha stopped walking through the transporter, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the doctor with lips pressed firmly together. "She's a teenage girl that Agent Coulson decided to bring into the mix because she has a lot of information about Loki and the Tesseract."

"Not a superhero?"

"Anything but," the agent replied with a sigh. "Loki kidnapped her a few days ago and turned one of our most trusted doctors onto his side. Along with one of our own…"

"I see…"

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Selvig." Loki's smooth, drawling voice reached my ears as the two of us walked into what I assumed to be Loki's temporary chambers. "I see you brought the girl."

"Yes, sir. Should I be going now?"

The god nodded ever so slightly as he turned around to look me in the eyes, his staff in hand. His blue eyes ran over my face for a few moments before turning back to the doctor. "You are dismissed."

The doors slammed shut behind Eric and I suddenly felt very alone and very insignificant, especially in the presence of my king. Loki stared silently at me as the minutes dragged on. I awkwardly shifted my weight from my right foot to my left, strangely relieved at the noise of my shoes scraping the floor.

"Will you not bow before your king?" he asked in dangerously low voice.

I gasped, fearing his anger, and fell to one knee. "F-Forgive me, my lord," I breathed, eyes glued to the floor.

His boots appeared in my vision, stopping just under my chin. The air around me turned slightly colder and I knew he was displeased, at the least. "I am your king, Midgardian, not your lord," he spat. I nodded in reply, not sure if speaking would greaten or lessen his anger. "Now rise."

I stood slowly, eyes still trained on the floor. Loki silently circled me, his chest plate brushing my shoulders. "Tell me, Diana Scott," he started. "Why would a… seemingly unimportant mortal such as yourself be recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

I scoffed, hatred filling my veins. "They didn't recruit. They sent Agent Coulson into my home and he scared me so much that I fainted. Next thing I now, I'm in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and being told that they need me to find you and learn more about the Tesseract."

"And what did you tell them?"

"Whatever limited information I had on the Tesseract."

"Which was?" he asked impatiently.

"I told them that it had an insane amount of power, nothing else."

He stopped in front of me, his eyes paralyzing me, scrutinizing me. "And of me?"

"I-I… I told them nearly everything I know about you. Not everything, but a good amount of it." I sighed, not wanting to stop talking because I knew Loki probably wouldn't be too pleased with me when he discovered that I had told Dr. Selvig about his past in Asgard. "But I didn't actually tell Fury or anything., only Dr. Selvig. I didn't even tell Barton what I knew about you."

Loki's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to me, our noses almost touching. "You do not lie, Diana." His hand cupped my chin, tilting my head back. "Your eyes hold adoration and love and desire, but pity and sorrow as well. Why do you pity me? Have I not all I could hope for? A world to rule, worthless humans to destroy, what is there to pity me for?"

I took a hesitant breath. "You were outcast by your race and your adoptive father, lied to for your entire life, never considered worthy enough. I know what some of that is like-"

"You know nothing!" the god spat as he threw me backwards. "You are merely another pathetic mortal, another Midgardian to subjugate and rule! What would you know of being an outcast, of being considered worthless and disappointing?"

Tears came unbidden to my eyes as I groggily sat up, holding a hand to my head. "I know from first-hand experience, Loki. My father never found me to be good enough, I never met his expectations. Nothing I ever did was good enough for that bastard! He abandoned me and my mother when I was two!" I stood up as tears flowed easily down my cheeks, my hands balled into fists. "He lied to me, tore me down after saying he loved me more than anything! You think I don't know what it's like to be tossed aside like I don't matter to anyone? You think I don't know what it's like to be abandoned, called disappointing? I know better than anyone!"

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Just in case any of you were curious, Diana's story about her father is based on mine. Scratch that, it is mine… ._.**

**Anywho, reviews are love. Thanks everyone!**

**-Artemis**


	6. Yes My King

**Alright peeps, I revised a bit of the last chapter. So go check that out first, yes? Alrighty. Moving on. My many thanks go out to all my readers, whether you review or not. XD**

**So now- IT'S STORY TIME.**

**Warning: Brief violence. But then again, it's Loki...**

"You dare raise your voice to me? I am a God, the rightful king of the nine realms, and you are a pathetic, uselesss, unattractive, annoying mortal who needs to be taught a lesson!"

I flinched at Loki's words, memories of my middle school years flooding through my mind. "You're a fucking fat bitch!" "You're so ugly!" "Look at those rolls of fat!" Closing my eyes against the threat of tears, I turned away and covered my face with my hands.

"Do not turn your back on me, wench! I am your king and you shall treat me as such!"

Loki's hand harshly gripped the back of my neck as he mercilessly shoved me against the closed doors of his chambers. I hissed in pain, but made no attempt to escape his grasp. You must serve your king, Diana. And if he wishes to harm you only for his delight, then so be it. You deserve it anyways. The god's magic coursed through my veins, paralyzing me. You deserve nothing less than pain anfd hatred.

"You are no better than any other Midgardian whore," Loki spat. "You lust freely after me and countless other men, yet you claim to be pure. Perhaps you have not been bedded as of yet, but purity is innocence and there is nothing innocent about your whorish mind."

"Yes, my king," I whispered, siolently hoping that I wouldn't cry.

Loki turned me to face him and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him as his icy blue eyes scrutinized every imperfection. "Your face is intolerably plain, although I daresay your figure could be improved upon. Drastically improved." He ran his free hand down my chest, fingers just brushing my thin black t-shirt before he pulled away in disgust. "Do you even try to look attractive? Or have you given up on that, as well?"

"I-I try, my king."

"Do you? You could have fooled me," he scoffed.

Turning away from me, the god stalked to the other side of the room. I shakily pulled away from the doors and sniffled quietly. Assuming he had tired of me, I turned back to face the doors and pulled on the handle; it didn;t budge.

"I've not dismissed you yet, mortal," he hissed. His breath was suddenly sliding down the back of my neck. "You shall leave this room only when I command you to."

"Yes, my king," I murmured.

"Unitl my return, you will wait here."

"Yes, my king."

A cruel smile spread across Loki's pale face and a gleam of harshness and sadism briefly sparkled in his eyes. In an instant, he was gone and I was alone in a strange room meant for a strange and broken man.

**IT WAS HORRIBLE, NO? XD**

**Reviwes are so appreciated, you have no idea.**

**-Artemis Sherwood**


	7. Apologetic Author's Note

Hey guys. So, I probably won't be updating until, at the very, very least, Friday because the library (where I normally write my stories) will be closed for most of this week AND I have league finals for golf on Thursday and a choir field trip on Friday. SO yeah. Busy schedule. I hope you can all forgive me, yes?


End file.
